1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to a mobile communication system and signal processing method in which an indicator such as a cyclic redundancy check (CRC) code added to a data block is used to determine whether an error in transmission has occurred.
2. Background of the Invention
Multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) wireless communication systems use multiple-element antenna arrays to increase a user capacity in rich multipath environments by exploiting the spatial properties of the multipath channel. One such system is the vertical BLAST (Bell Laboratories Layered Space-Time) system, which uses a vertically layered space-time architecture as opposed to the diagonally layered space-time architecture of a D-BLAST system. The V-BLAST system is described in “V-BLAST: An Architecture for Realizing Very High Data Rates Over the Rich-Scattering Wireless Channel” (ISSSE '98, October 1998) by P. W Wolniansky, G. J. Foschini, G. D. Golden, and R. A. Valenzuela and in “Detection algorithm and initial laboratory results using V-BLAST space-time communication architecture” (IEEE, Vol. 35, No. 1, January 1999) by the same authors, both of which are incorporated by reference.
In the above-described V-BLAST system, the ability to separate the transmitted and received data substreams depends on the slight differences in how the different substreams propagate through the environment. Hence, the V-BLAST system relies on the independence of the divided substreams launched via the plurality of transmitter antennas. This independence, however, is not always maintained resulting in data not being properly detected.